


Early Days

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet begins a new life with all kinds of potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

Elizabeth helped her move, and Janet bought her a beer for her trouble. Afterward, they sat together on the couch in a sea of unpacked boxes. Janet had her feet up on the edge of one box marked "Coffee Cups" and looked around the room as if imagining where everything would go. Elizabeth's dark hair was held out of her face by a white headband, and she and Janet matched in their jeans, undershirts and unbuttoned work shirts. Janet's hair was loose, though, and she had kicked off her sneakers to dig her toes into the carpet of her new home.

"I've dreamed of a house like this. Never thought I'd get it."

Elizabeth smiled. "The curse of moving every three months. Are you sure this assignment is going to stick?"

Janet shrugged. "If it doesn't, I have a rotation at the Air Force Academy Hospital. So whatever happens to the assignment, I'm staying in Colorado Springs for a while."

"Well, we're going to miss you in DC." She patted Janet's thigh, squeezing once before letting go.

"You know, you worked hard all day, drove across country for me, and all I'm giving you is a beer. Why don't we go unpack some sheets and have sex?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Finally. You know that's the only reason anyone ever helps their exes move." She took a final drink of her beer. Janet stood and helped Elizabeth up, and they walked to the bedroom together. "It'll be nice to inaugurate your new place."

The bedroom had fewer boxes than the rest of the house; what few there were had been stacked in front of the closet or by the master bathroom. Janet's bed had been brought in by the movers, and she helped Elizabeth spread the sheet over it before they undressed each other. Their lovemaking was slow and methodical, a goodbye to each other as much as it was a welcome to Janet's new life. Janet and Elizabeth had been lovers off and on for three years in Washington and, even when they were broken up, they stayed close.

Afterward, Janet fell asleep. She vaguely remembered a kiss goodbye and a quiet, "Welcome to your new home" before Elizabeth slipped out. She woke alone, but rejuvenated and dug through the boxes for an outfit so she could dress before she retook the tour. This time she was alone, it was her home, and she started opening boxes to put things in their proper places. She hung a few photographs on the walls, loaded the dishwasher to make sure her silverware and plates were completely clean before she put them away, and started to hang her clothes in the closet.

When she was finished, the place had the feel of home. She still had the majority of her things to unpack, but at least the house wasn't a blank slate anymore. She opened the file she'd gotten from the Air Force, the one with Confidential and Top Secret stamped on the outer envelope, and opened it again. She'd read the files on the flight, but she wanted to look them over one more time before she accepted they were real.

In 1928, an artifact was found in Egypt.

#

"Did you read my file, airman?"

He glanced at her. "Ma'am?"

"You're giving me a tour of a top secret military installation, one of the most secure places on the entire planet. This is a place that houses a portal that allegedly travels to other planets. And you start the tour in the commissary?" She raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you read my file so you'd know my weakness."

He smiled. "No, ma'am. It's just lunchtime."

"Then let's go ahead and figure out if I need to bring a sack lunch."

They got two trays and found an empty table at which to eat. Janet felt daunted by the idea of touring the facility and actually seeing the Stargate. In a file, it seemed plausible enough. She didn't really understand how the space shuttle worked, but she knew it existed. The same went with this ancient portal. Someone smarter than her assured her that it did what it claimed, so that was good enough for her.

In a way, she was lucky. The base had been operational for a few weeks, so everything was dusted off and the majority of labs were already in use. She didn't know if she could have handled an empty house and an empty base in the same week. She was in the middle of her tuna salad sandwich when she heard a woman's voice coming from the buffet area.

"...in the back? Well... all right." The woman was wearing the off-duty green jumpsuit that Janet had seen all over the base, her shaggy blonde hair standing up from repeated passes of her hands. She turned away from the counter in defeat and glanced toward Janet. Her eyes lingered ever so briefly on Janet's tray, her expression turning hopeful and then drifting back to defeat. She managed a smile before she started toward the door.

"Wait." Janet wasn't sure why she said it, but she knew that it was important. Women were rare on military bases, and first impressions could make or break a working experience. One small slight could create animosity, and turn an otherwise great work environment hostile. Janet gestured at her tray and said, "If I took the last of something you were craving..."

"Oh, God. No, I couldn't just steal off your plate."

"It's fine." Janet smiled. "The next time you have the last chocolate bar on the base, I'll hunt you down and get my revenge."

The blonde laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. We have more chocolate emergency rations than we do extra ammo. But... if you really don't mind..."

"I insist."

"Well." She was obviously uncomfortable, but she approached the table and gestured at the Jell-O. "It's just that it's my favorite flavor."

"Please, take it. I don't like Jell-O nearly enough to deprive you." She held it out and the other woman took it. Janet extended her other hand. "I'm Janet Fraiser, the new Chief Medical Officer."

"Oh, right. They said you were coming by today. Samantha Carter. Captain Samantha Carter."

Janet's eyes widened. She didn't know why it hadn't dawned on her who this woman was. "Oh. I read about you in the briefing. What you and your team did was amazing."

She shrugged. "I think we caused more trouble than we fixed, but... we're trying to make amends. Thank you for the dessert, Doctor. I'll repay the favor when I can."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Captain."

"Sam."

"Okay, then. Sam." She touched her own chest. "Janet."

Sam nodded and walked away. Janet watched her go, feeling that familiar feeling in her chest. Worst case scenario, she had just made a very powerful friend. That was always a good thing, regardless of whether it went further. She looked back at her sandwich and hurried to finish eating so they could continue with her tour.

#

Janet pushed aside the curtain and smiled at her first patient. "Hello, Mr. Teal'c. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser."

He glanced at her uniform. "I am unfamiliar with that ranking."

"Well, my rank is Captain. Doctor is more of an honorific that indicates... well, it indicates that I'm allowed to come after you with needles." She smiled.

"So you are of equal ranking with Captain Carter."

She nodded. "That's right. Colonel O'Neill is above me, but the doctor means I can outrank him in matters of health and wellness."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "That would imply you outrank everyone on the base."

Janet leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Yeah, but we don't dwell on that. Might make them a little insecure." She winked and checked his chart. "Thank you for allowing me to give you this check-up. There's only so much I can glean from someone else's report, and I'd rather have an idea of what to expect when you're healthy. I'm not... um... I mean, you're my first--"

"I am alien to you. Colonel O'Neill explained it to me."

"Right. Well, let's get started."

"Excuse me." They both turned toward the curtain, and Janet pushed it out of the way. Sam smiled. "Hi. You can't exactly knock on a curtain. Hi, Teal'c."

He bowed a greeting.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to, ah..." She held up a Hershey's bar. "As a thank you for earlier, in the commissary."

"Oh. You didn't have to do that."

Sam shrugged. "You didn't have to give up your dessert for a total stranger. I don't like starting a friendship in debt."

Janet took the candy. "Well, thank you. Next time I see the last blue Jell-O, I'll confiscate it for you."

"Ah, my plan worked perfectly." She looked at Teal'c. "I'll let you get back to your business. I'll see you around the base."

"Okay."

Sam retreated, and Janet chuckled as she tucked the candy into the pocket of her lab jacket.

"Is that common practice in your culture? The giving of gifts to build relationships?"

"If the gift is chocolate, then yes. Definitely."

#

"How was your first day?"

"Classified." Janet was sitting on the edge of her bed massaging her right foot. She had the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. "But I can tell you the things you're cleared to know. It's an amazing job, Elizabeth. I mean, outstanding and unbelievable. If I could tell you what I was doing, you'd accuse me of making it up. It's daunting, and frightening, but I can't wait to settle in completely."

"That's great, Janet. I'm so jealous of you. So make any friends?"

Janet dropped her foot and looked at the Hershey bar on the nightstand. "Yeah. I think so."

"A female friend?"

"Shut up, Liz." Janet was smiling and trying hard not to chuckle. She cleared her throat and fell back onto the mattress. "She's a captain."

"So there's no fraternization--"

"But," Janet continued, "she technically outranks me. She's kind of a superstar around that place. I'm just the new girl."

"I was the new girl when you seduced me."

Janet laughed. "As far as I know, she's straight. She's just a friend."

"Wow, Janet, play a tune and I could sing along. Straight, just a friend..."

"You're making me sound like some kind of predator."

Elizabeth's voice became serious. "No. You're just someone who knows what she wants and won't let stupid rules tell her she can't even look. You want a family, Janet. You deserve it. And just because you want that family to be you and another woman..." She sighed. "You're a great catch, Janet. You just need to interview a few more people to find someone who deserves you. You said your new friend is a superstar where you work?"

"Yeah." Janet's voice was quiet, weighted down by her ex's kind words.

"Well, then. She may fit the bill. I hope so. You deserve happiness in that area of your life."

Janet sighed. "But what are the odds that I got a job I love and found the woman I'm supposed to be with? It doesn't work like that, Elizabeth. No one gets that lucky. This is how it happens: I go out with her for a while, we have some good times, but then we reach that wall. We break up. Things get awkward, and I lose her and the job."

"It didn't happen that way with us."

Janet shrugged. "I don't want to risk it. I'll settle for having her as a friend. That'll be enough."

"Whatever you say, hon. As long as you're happy."

Janet looked at the candy bar again. "Yeah. I'm happy."

#

Over the next few days, Janet discovered how bizarre her new posting could be. The front line of the new war was twenty-eight levels under Cheyenne Mountain. At any time of day, an alert could sound and she could find herself treated soldiers wounded in a battlefield, and she could be held back by an airman while enemy fire filled the air of the Gate Room. The switch from calm to sheer panic could take less than thirty seconds, and she quickly learned how to handle the change without whiplash.

The first time she treated Sam was for a relatively minor sprain. "We just had to get to the Gate. I was laying down cover fire for Daniel while he dialed. The Gate opened, Colonel O'Neill told me to go, and I ran. I was nearly there when I got grazed by a staff blast."

Janet smiled. "I suppose when you're being shot at by alien weapons, a hurt wrist is the best injury you can hope for."

"I guess." Sam smiled. "It's kind of weird. Seeing you all professional and everything."

"You've only seen me professional. Dr. Fraiser, CMO. You should see me outside the base. I really let my hair down."

Sam laughed. "I'll bet. I think I would like to see that sometime."

 _Let it go,_ Janet thought. "How about Saturday? I used to go out and cut loose with the women on my old base. I've missed it."

"Really?" Sam seemed to consider it for a long moment, and then she nodded. "It would be nice to have a friend on the base. Yeah. I think I'd really like that."

"Great. We'll work out the details later. For now, you're all set. Get out of here. I have real patients to deal with."

Sam slipped off the bed and saluted with her injured wrist as she left the infirmary. Janet watched her go, exhaled quietly, and went to see where she was needed next.

#

"I want to thank you for this."

Janet smiled. "Thank _me_? This is the first time I've gotten out since moving to Colorado Springs. I've really needed something like this."

They were sitting at a table in the back corner of a quiet bar, surrounded by quiet conversation. Janet loved the ambiance, the cozy feeling and the lamps on each table that made her feel like they were the only people there. She also enjoyed seeing Sam out of uniform. She seemed a bit more awkward in civvies, less certain of herself, and Janet found the vulnerability very appealing. She wore a pink blouse under a black sweater, and she'd made an effort with makeup. Janet was in a denim shirt and a black skirt, both of which Sam had complimented during the evening.

Janet reminded herself that it wasn't a date. They were just friends hanging out. This wasn't going anywhere. But damn if Samantha Carter wasn't her ideal mate.

"The problem, ah," Sam started, but then shook her head and took a drink. "Never mind. Forget it."

"No, what?"

Sam sighed. "Women at my last post never gave me the time of day. Regardless of what I did, the men were the ones handing out the promotions. And looking the way I do..." She shrugged and held her hands out. "Well, it was obvious to them how I was getting advancements."

"I've seen your work, Sam. You're a brilliant scientist. Whatever--"

"Right. But when I'm getting promoted left and right, working on top secret projects... I don't know. Maybe I was just projecting. But I know I've never been invited out like this, and I've never had such a good time with a coworker. So thank you, Janet. Thank you very much." She lifted her glass and Janet clinked her against the side of it.

"You're very welcome. I've really enjoyed tonight, too." She ran her thumb over the top of her glass. _So, do you want to come back to my place?_ She wet her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. "We should make this a regular thing. Remind ourselves that we're still women outside of doctor and captain."

Sam's eyes brightened. "And thank you again. I was trying to think of a way to bring it up without it sounding like I was asking you out on a date."

Janet forced a laugh. "Well, I've been asked out by worse."

"Thanks, I think." Sam chuckled. "We should probably call it a night. I have an early mission tomorrow."

"I could always declare you unfit for duty."

"Ooh, the benefits of being friends with the Chief Medical Officer come to light. But--"

"I know. I'll settle up here."

Sam was already reaching for her billfold. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It was my idea, I'll pay."

"If you insist. But I'll pay next time."

"You have a deal."

They walked out together, and Sam offered Janet an impromptu hug on the sidewalk before going to her bike. Janet walked the half-block to her car and drove herself home. Throughout the drive, and the shower that followed, Janet thought about her evening with Sam. She would smile at something Sam had said, or her mind would linger on the way Sam ran her fingers along the side of her glass.

When she climbed into bed, she lay staring at the ceiling trying to convince herself she didn't want to do what she was aching to do. Finally, she surrendered. She bent her knees under the blankets, untied her pajama bottoms, and wet her first two fingers with her tongue. She slipped her other hand under her pillow and closed her eyes. She thought of Sam's laugh, that rare animal from the base that had been in full force during their night out. The smile, the dimples, the way she stared directly at Janet while she was talking...

Her fantasy took over. In it, she asked Sam to come home with her, and Sam had taken her up on the invitation. They undressed in the foyer, and Janet pictured herself kissing Sam's perfect, pink nipples before kneeling in front of her. She came before the fantasy was fully formed, but that was okay. She brought her hand up to her face, breathing deeply and imagining it was Sam's sex. She flicked her tongue against her fingertips and shuddered.

She let her breathing slow, curling onto her side and folding the pillow under her head. A little fantasy was good. Kept the head clear. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to dreams of what else she would have done if she'd invited Sam home.

#

Janet laughed out loud until she realized Sam was serious. She kept her smile firmly in place and tried to hide her discomfort behind sarcasm. "Uh, honey, you may not have noticed, but we work for a little organization that frowns on that sort of establishment."

Sam lifted her hand from the steering wheel. "I went to them all the time in DC. I told my superior, explained the reasons, and he okayed it."

"Your superior allowed you to go to lesbian nightclubs."

"Yeah. I just want to get a drink and maybe listen to some music without worrying about every guy in the place trying to get in my pants."

Janet couldn't help but be equal parts intrigued and terrified by the idea. "Colonel O'Neill agreed to this plan?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Okay. If you're up for it, then so am I."

Janet hadn't exactly had the time or desire to seek out the lesbian clubs of Colorado Springs, so she was surprised when Sam drove them to an ordinary little establishment not far from her favorite supermarket. She glanced at the small sign by the parking lot as they pulled in. "I never knew this place was even here."

"Hiding in plain sight. They don't make a fuss about who they are or what they do." Sam pulled into a space near the back of the lot. She unfastened her seatbelt and then looked at Janet. "If you're really uncomfortable with this, we can go somewhere else."

"No." Janet wasn't uncomfortable about going into a lesbian bar; she was nervous about going into one with a woman like Sam. A woman she truly adored, but couldn't have feelings for. "No, it'll be fun to see what one of these places is like. But what if someone hits on you?"

"We'll just say we're together."

"Right." That hardly seemed like a good solution. Janet got out of the car and followed Sam to the side entrance. As soon as they stepped inside, Janet was transported back to the clubs she'd frequented in DC and all the nights out while she was in college and the Academy. She stayed close to Sam, scanning the crowd before she remembered she wasn't there to hook up. _This is just two friends out for a drink. Just because we're surrounded by--_

A woman stepped into Sam's way. "Hi. I think I've seen you around. I'm Pamela."

"Ah," Sam said.

Janet stepped around Sam, getting between her and the redhead. "She's with me, _Pamela_."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to step on any toes."

While the cougar slipped off into the crowd, Sam put her hands on Janet's shoulders and guided her toward the bar. Sam held up her hand to get the bartender's attention and ordered two bottles of Guinness. As the bartender placed the bottles on the countertop, Sam turned to Janet. "Wow. I didn't really expect the whole fierce, protecting your territory thing. That was very nice."

"I get territorial," Janet said. "If we're supposed to be together, we have to play the part."

"Very true. But that was very convincing. Impressive, doc."

Janet took a drink of her beer and looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. She hadn't been playing a part. She'd seen someone coming after Sam and acted on instinct. As much as she tried to deny it, a part of her mind insisted Sam was hers. Her property, to protect and do with as she would. The idea of anyone else infringing on that ownership was...

God, ownership. She was sounding like her ex-husband.

Sam was scanning the crowd, moving slightly to the beat. Janet watched her move, then leaned in. "If you want to dance, I've been complimented on my moves in the past."

"Oh, really?" Sam laughed. "Sounds like a lot of talk to me, Dr. Fraiser."

Janet took a sip of her beer for the liquid courage. She put her hand on Sam's, and pulled her away from the bar. Sam laughed as she was dragged onto the dance floor. Janet turned to face Sam, moving her hips to the music. She shut off her brain and focused on following the sounds, and Sam joined her. It was just a bit of fun, two friends letting off steam at the end of a long and stressful day.

Sam closed the distance between them and put an arm around Janet's waist. _Stop it,_ Janet preemptively ordered her mind. _Stop it right now or I swear to God I'll drink a dozen beers just to kill your cells._ Sam was wearing a white dress shirt open at the collar, and Janet saw the thin chain of her dog tags. As they danced, the tags slipped free and beat against the chest of Sam's blouse as she moved to the music.

"You're right," Sam said over the noise. "You really are a great dancer."

"Never doubt my word, Sam." Janet grinned and spun away from Sam. When she turned back, another woman had moved into her place. The woman pointed at Janet, and Sam nodded and smiled. Janet closed the distance just as the woman left. "Someone trying to steal my partner?"

Sam shook her head and held up her tags. "She saw these and asked if you were military, too. She wanted to buy us drinks to thank us for our service."

"Wow. I should come to these places in desert camo."

"Be careful. I think a couple of these ladies might find that a turn-on." She winked at Janet and took her hand. Janet looked down, feeling every centimeter of Sam's palm against her own. There was no doubt in her mind about what happened next. Out at a lesbian bar, dancing and laughing, then skin contact... that only led to one place in her experience, and she blushed as she let Sam lead her off the dance floor. She was sweating a little, and her hormones were dancing at the promise of what they thought lay in store for them. _I'm definitely going to have to masturbate tonight._

"Did you say something?"

Janet froze like a deer in the headlights and shook her head. She was pretty sure Sam had just overheard someone nearby, but the momentary fear that she'd spoken aloud had dried out Janet's mouth. They reached the bar and the woman from earlier was holding two bottles of Guinness. She handed one to each of them and then kissed them both on the cheeks.

"It's amazing what you're doing. Not only serving, but to be out and proud like this... you both are just fantastic. You're an inspiration. Stay safe."

She slipped into the crowd and Sam's smile faded.

"Now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"We got these beers under false pretenses. We're only here because we don't want to bother with men tonight."

Janet shrugged. "We're still soldiers. You more than anyone have earned a free beer, considering what you do every day. Enjoy it. But if you're feeling too guilty, I'll pay for it. You inspire me every day."

"Oh, stop."

"You do. You're brilliant, you're brave, and you're funny. I love seeing you when I go to work. I love seeing you out in the world after work. I'm glad I met you."

Janet was surprised to see Sam's spirits falling as she spoke. She was aiming for the complete opposite reaction.

"Hey. Are you--"

"I'm fine. Maybe we should just go."

Janet put a hand on Sam's arm. "Hey. No. Sam, what's wrong? I meant it as a compliment."

"I know." Sam gently moved Janet's hand off of her arm. "But I think I've had enough of the music tonight. Can you just take me home?"

"Sure. But, um... you drove. So..."

Sam chuckled. "Well. To be honest, neither of us should be driving anywhere tonight. How about you call me a cab?"

"We'll share one. Come on." She slipped her arm around Sam's and guided her back through the crowd. When they stepped outside, the silence and fresh air were like a slap in the face. Janet loved the crisp, cold mountain air and breathed deeply. She felt sober and clear-headed enough to drive, but she had seen far too many people who made that argument when it was in no way true. So she dialed a cab, gave the address, and rejoined Sam by the building to wait. They leaned against the wall, shoulders almost touching, and Sam stared down at her boots in silence. Janet took her cue and stared at them, too.

"I like those boots. I would think you'd get tired of wearing boots all day."

"These are designed for comfort." Sam's voice was small. "They feel good, and look better."

Janet nodded.

"I didn't take the beer under false pretenses."

Janet looked up at Sam's face. She tried to hide the fact her heart was pounding at the implications. "Hm?"

"I earned that beer. Like you said." She met Janet's eyes. "I didn't lie to you when I said why I come here, but I lied about how often I come to places like this. And how rarely I leave alone."

"Sam..."

"I know. Don't ask, don't tell. But after I stupidly brought you here, I was worried that you might find out the truth and think I was forcing myself on you. I don't want that, Janet. I don't want to risk our friendship. You don't have to worry about me."

Before Janet had to come up with a response, the cab pulled up. Janet cleared her throat and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on." They got into the backseat of the cab and Janet gave him her address. He pulled away and the two ladies sat silently in the back during the drive. Sam dropped her head against the back of the seat, and Janet looked out the window. She kept her hands, fingers tapping out a rhythm against each other, between her knees.

When they got to her house, Sam lifted her head and looked out the window. Janet paid the cabbie and opened the door as Sam scooted forward to the edge of her seat. "Hi, um, do you know where--"

"No." Sam looked at Janet. Janet was standing on the sidewalk and held out her hand. "Come on."

Sam stared at Janet's hand, confused, and then seemed to make the connection. "Janet..."

"Yeah. Come on. With me."

Sam reluctantly put her hand in Janet's and let herself be pulled from the cab. Janet shut the door behind her, but an arm around Sam's waist and walked slowly across the lawn. Sam leaned heavily against Janet's side. "I didn't want this. I didn't have an ulterior motive--"

"I know. Shh."

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Sam stopped walking and turned Janet to face her. "I only saw you as a friend. I didn't have a plan set up where I would slowly seduce you."

Janet smiled. "Then that makes this all the more meaningful. It means it was meant to happen."

Janet had to stand on her tiptoes to match Sam's height, her hands on the back of Sam's head to pull her down a little. Their lips glanced against each other and they both exhaled sharply at the contact. Janet sucked in a breath and it tasted like Sam's perfume. It seemed to coat her tongue as she kissed Sam again. Sam's lips started out firm, and then melted under Janet's touch. Sam's hands were tentative and shaky on Janet's hips, eager to move but unsure where they were welcome.

Janet brushed her nose against Sam's as she tilted her head, kissing her again. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do this - exactly this - all night just until it sank in that it was real. Her tongue touched Sam's. Sam's tongue ran along her top lip. Janet eased her tongue into Sam's mouth, and Sam sucked gently on it. Janet felt the strands of Sam's hair between her fingers, and she moaned at the thought of how it would look to an outsider.

"Take me inside," Janet whispered against Sam's cheek. "Spend the night."

"Okay."

Janet smiled and trembled as she let out a relieved sigh. "Okay."

"Okay," Sam said again.

They went up the front walk hand in hand, Janet's fingers lacing together with Sam's. She found her key and opened the door, pushing it open with her shoulder as she pulled Sam into the darkness. Janet kicked the door shut, put her hands on Sam's body, and guided her against the wall. She pressed herself against Sam, lips parted as she searched for someplace to kiss. She settled on Sam's neck and heard Sam's whimper of pleasure as her tongue swept over the smooth skin there.

She didn't know why her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She had done this countless times; dragging a woman home from a gay club and groping her in the hallway was familiar enough that she should have been able to do it in her sleep. But this time she felt like a virgin, like this was her first exploration with another woman. She kissed Sam's chest through the open collar of Sam's shirt, then straightened up and kissed her chin and the corners of her mouth.

Sam, meanwhile, was hardly stationary. She ran her hands over Janet's back, untucking her shirt and touching soft, warm skin of Janet's hip. Janet pressed her hips against Sam's, rocking gently in a tease of what she planned to do later. Janet's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she saw the vague features of Sam's face in the darkness.

"This could ruin everything," Sam whispered. Her voice was barely audible, as if she was afraid of someone overhearing her.

"Not doing this could ruin everything, too." She brought Sam's hand up and kissed her palm. "But it would be so subtle we wouldn't even notice it."

"I have to know if I'm just a one-night stand."

Janet immediately shook her head. "I've done those. I know what those feel like." She brought Sam's hand to her cheek and Sam's fingers molded to the shape of her cheek. "This isn't it."

"That's what I hoped." Sam kissed her again and moved her hands down to Janet's hips. Janet pulled away from the wall, the forefinger of her right hand catching in Sam's belt loop to pull her along. Sam followed obediently to the bedroom. Janet opened the door and left Sam on the threshold while she went into the room and turned on the two bedside lamps. She turned and saw Sam framed by the dark rectangle of the door and her breath caught in her throat.

"This isn't why I befriended you," Janet said suddenly. She licked her lips and looked down at her hands. "I just wanted to be your friend. I would have been extremely happy to just call you friend."

Sam stepped forward. "Undress me."

Janet met her in the middle, kissing her softly as she began undoing the buttons of Sam's blouse. It fell to the floor and Janet ran her hands over the lines of Sam's chest. She was muscular but still completely feminine, with softly rounded shoulders and full breasts. She had scars, pale and pink in the dim light, but Janet ignored them. The scars were Dr. Fraiser's focus when she had Sam in this state of undress. Janet had other interests.

She lowered her head and pressed her lips to the lace edge of Sam's bra. She used the tip of her tongue to draw a line to Sam's cleavage, and touched the waistband of Sam's pants. She could feel the quiver of Sam's stomach as she tried to control her breathing and brushed the backs of her hands over her abdomen before she undid her pants and let them fall. Janet stepped away and looked at Sam, standing in her bedroom in her underwear, and sighed happily. "Oh, Samantha."

Sam came to Janet like she was drawn by a magnet. Janet bent her knees and let herself fall to the bed, pulling Sam with her. Sam ended up on top of her as they kissed, but Janet rolled so they would be side by side on the mattress. They kissed, hands clasped between their bodies, Sam in her underwear and Janet still fully dressed. Janet moved her legs forward, between Sam's, and felt Sam squeeze her hands.

 _I want to fall asleep like this,_ Janet thought. She didn't care if they went farther, as long as Sam was in her bed and holding her. Sam kissed her harder at that moment, parting Janet's lips with her tongue, and Janet moaned and knew that she wouldn't have to settle for comfort. Janet held the kiss for as long as she could before she pulled back and forced Sam's kisses to her cheek.

"Undress me."

Sam immediately obliged, and Janet closed her eyes as her clothes were removed. She rolled her shoulders, lifted her hips, and gasped as Sam kissed various exposed areas. An ankle, her navel, her hips. Her panties were dragged down, and Janet kept her eyes closed as Sam kissed a teasing trail down the inside of her thigh and then brushed her cheek against Janet's mound. Janet put her hand on top of Sam's head and arched her back, crying out as Sam's tongue touched her for the first time. Sam's hands slid up and cupped Janet's breasts through her bra as her tongue grew bolder.

It quickly became apparent that Sam was as talented in bed as she was in the lab. Janet struggled not to climax too early, gasping and clutching at Sam's hand. Finally, she knew she couldn't hold back any longer. "Sam..."

"It's okay." Sam kissed Janet's thigh. "I want you to come for me." She licked Janet's thigh, gently nipped at the warm flesh, and then bowed her head again.

Janet relaxed, shuddered, and pressed herself down against Sam as she came. She cried out, her voice strained as she tried not to thrash on the blankets like some kind of Exorcist parody. Her toes curled, her entire body contracting from her orgasm. Sam moaned and flicked her tongue against Janet's sensitive flesh, and the touch was like adding fuel to a campfire. Janet finally sagged to the blankets, completely spent until she felt Sam's lips on her breasts and throat. Sam kissed her nipples and Janet sighed happily, arching her back to fill Sam's mouth before she pulled away.

Janet sat up, her back to the headboard, and Sam straddled her lap. They kissed as they removed each other's bras, and Sam bowed her head to worship Sam's breasts. "I want to eat you," Janet whispered. She realized the words had a different connotation in this situation, so she clarified. "I want to take you into me, keep you safe forever." She trembled as she heard herself saying the words. "I'm in love with you."

Sam lifted her head and touched Janet's cheek. "Please don't say that if you don't mean it."

Janet kissed Sam's fingertips. "I mean it."

Sam's breath shuddered with a sob and she pressed her face to Janet's cheek. "I'm sorry." Janet was shocked to hear this beautiful, strong woman crying. She felt the warm tears against her cheek. "I spent so much energy trying not to fall in love with you. Trying to make you be just a friend. I built up a wall--"

"Then tear it down." Janet cupped Sam's face and kissed her lips. The words had slipped out, but she knew now that she meant them. She'd also built a wall, and now she felt it being destroyed stone by stone. All her arguments that Sam was a friend, that they were just coworkers who occasionally hung out away from work crumbled around her and all that was left was love. "I love you, Sam."

"Oh, I love you, Janet."

They finished undressing each other, the flimsy underwear tossed aside until they only felt flesh against flesh. Janet put her arm around Sam's waist and guided her down onto the mattress. She kissed Sam before rolling on top of her. She settled between Sam's legs and bent down to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck. Sam arched her back at the kiss, chuckling under her breath as Janet put her arms around her waist. Janet cupped Sam's mound with one hand, using the fingers of her other to touch Sam's center.

Sam lifted her hips and settled her weight on Janet's lap. Janet kept her lips on Sam's skin as she pushed first one finger, then a second into Sam. They both trembled, and Janet began to tease Sam's clit with her other hand as she crossed her fingers. She used her hips to guide her movements, and Sam pushed back against her in a matching rhythm.

"Don't stop," Sam whispered.

Janet rested her head on Sam's back and whispered her name. Sam reached back and put her hand on Janet's hip, pulling her closer and making inarticulate sounds of pleasure that grew more desperate with each utterance. Janet lifted her head, and Sam twisted her neck and they kissed as Sam came. Janet felt the vibrations of Sam's cries on her lips and tongue, felt them travel through her body to her own clit as she teased Sam's and gently thrust into her until Sam gently pushed her hands away with her free hand. Janet let her go and brought one hand to her lips. She brushed the moisture over her top and bottom lips before sagging to the mattress. Janet pinned Sam underneath her and stroked Sam's upper arms, their legs intertwined.

Janet licked her lips and tasted Sam, becoming lightheaded as she savored the too-quickly-fading flavor. "Sleep with me."

Sam chuckled. It was a sleepy, sated chuckle: low and throaty, and it made Janet quake. "I'm not sleepy."

Janet grinned. "Me neither." She kissed Sam, who rolled over underneath her. Janet felt Sam's breasts against hers and knew that it was how things were supposed to be. This was where they were supposed to end up. Right here, naked, in her bed, drenched with sweat. "We should either sleep or have sex again."

Sam's lips brushed against Janet's cheek. "Well, I just said I'm not sleepy..."

"Me neither..."

They fell asleep while kissing, hands frozen mid-exploration.

#

Janet opened her eyes and slowly put the night back in order. She remembered waking Sam with an orgasm, and their second round had left her completely sated and exhausted. They were loosely wrapped in the sheets, Sam spooning her from behind. Janet lifted sleep-heavy eyes to the window, where the morning sun was doing its best to keep them from oversleeping. Those were Sam's arms around her, Sam's breasts against her back. That was Sam's voice softly murmuring it her sleep.

Janet stroked Sam's arms and teased the fine hairs there. Sam shifted in her sleep, grew still and silent, and then pressed a firm kiss to Janet's neck. "Janet. I slept with Janet." She sighed with relief. "I'm so glad that wasn't a dream. I would have been very grumpy all morning."

Janet grinned and twisted to kiss her lover good morning.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Now we shower, together if you want. And we get dressed, and you drive me to my car at the club. You go home, change, and we go in to work."

"But everything's changed."

Janet shook her head. "We're still friends. We don't have to hide that part."

Sam was staring into Janet's eyes, and Janet couldn't believe how gorgeously blue they were. She touched Sam's cheek and smiled.

"I don't know if I can fake that anymore." She licked her lips. "Once you fly, you can't pretend running around the backyard with a towel tied around your neck even compares."

Janet felt something flutter in her chest. "Aw. Sam." She brushed Sam's eyes, closing them, and kissed the eyelids. "We don't have to hide that we love each other. We don't have to hide anything. We just have to be discreet, like with any job. No kissing at work. No discussions about who will spend the night at whose house in mixed company."

Sam licked her lips. "I meant what I said last night. Getting to know you, spending all this time with you. I really do love you."

"Good. I love you, too. We have about half an hour before we have to get up, so why don't we just get used to being in bed together?"

"Yes."

Janet pulled the blankets up over them and they embraced each other in the center of Janet's bed. Janet rested her head on Sam's chest and dozed to the sound of Sam's heartbeat.


End file.
